Lost and Found
by 073710139
Summary: Bella is a whole new different person in this story. New to writing so please read and help. Updating every day. Bella meets Edward not at school but in the deep forests. At school, Edward is the popular (due to the fact he is perfect when your a vampire) but has a sudden interest in Bella.
1. A Passion for Running

**This is a new story and any help would be appreciated! This is my way for the story to go so it doesn't go the normal way. Please no bad comments - I'm really bad at writing but just wanted to try it out.**

"You don't have to go" whispered Renee. "Yes, I do" I mumbled while throwing my clothes into my empty suitcase. " I cant just watch you and Phil bear with me. Anyways, I have to go see Charlie anyways. You have Phil and Charlie has no one. Ill make sure I call"

** 1 Day Later***

After awkwardly hugging Charlie I decided to go for a run around the neighbourhood. I had taken up the passion of running after my great grandfather who had won medals and champions for running. I breathed deeply as I started the run. The scent of the muck and wetness made me cringe but after a few minutes, I had worked with the smell and continued running.

I had no idea where I was running but I knew that I could get home if I was lost. I walked into the forest careful not to trip as I looked around the forest. My breath caught as the sun's rays beamed around. It was hard for such a rainy place to have sun rays shining through the green leaves. It almost felt as if I was at home. As I walked on, the forest became more lively. There were so much animals and I smiled for the first time I came here. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all.

It had been probably hours when I heard a piercing scream that rang through the forest. Seconds later, there were no more animals and the forest was silent. I gulped as I moved back when I hit a rock solid structure. I screamed and wheeled around.

**Any help would be awesome and I know this is extremely short but I want to know that at least someone is reading it so I'm not reading it for nothing.**

**Updating every day: Today is April 21st for me so I might update later but for sure tmr.**


	2. Mystery Man

He was beautiful. Stunning as the bronze locks of hair framed his head and his body... It was perfect in every way I could imagine. Perfect, muscular and wide but not as wide as a body builder. "Excuse me?" "Hello?" My senses came back as his hand was moving very slowly in front of my face, as if I was disabled. I shook my head and mumbled a small sorry. He had opened his mouth to say something back but with one last glance of his beautiful face, I sprinted off back home without looking back.

**** 10:00 Night****

I had unpacked and sat there on my bed staring out the window thinking about the mystery man. He was perfect and beautiful and for once, I had felt something for him but I shook off my thoughts knowing that he probably had an amazing blond cheerleader girlfriend with all the curves for someone like him. He had seemed unreal and something about him made me wonder, it just didn't seem right. A knock on my door reminded me that I should be sleeping soon after all, tomorrow was my first day of school. "Night Dad" I shut my window, went under my blankets and drifted off.

I woke up to my alarm ringing and playing the tune "Thinking out Loud"

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

I sang along and danced to my bathroom laughing. After a quick shower, I applied a light makeup base to my face and put my strawberry blonde hair into a messy bun and went to my closet to choose my clothes.

After 10 minutes, I had decided on black high waist jeans, a crop top that said 21 and black combat boots. I slung my black Jansport over my shoulder, grabbed an apple and walked out of my door with my head high. Since I lived only a few minutes from my street, I easily walked there 30 minutes before classes started. Deciding since I was early, I went into the office to grab my schedule to only be met with the same mystery guy I had smashed into yesterday.

**Thank you guys for reading and I will be updating a lot. I don't have a full story ahead of me but I will rewrite some parts to make more sense later on. Any help would be awesome!**


	3. Note- Extreme Chapter Later Today

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday so today I will write an extreme long chapter. Any ideas for my next chapters would be great and I would try to use all of the ideas!**


	4. We Meet Again

I stared at him. I had nothing to say. It seemed like hours had passed when my brain began processing that my mouth was open and he could see my crooked teeth and probably drool. My face became red as I stared at him. Suddenly, me teenager senses came back as I just realized that he probably thought that I was a really weird girl. I straightened my posture and walked past him. Calmly, I asked for my schedule while trying to look at the mystery man at the same time.

As I got it, I ran out and went to find my first class.

**Time skip (Classes aren't really important yet because she hasn't even met the mystery man yet**

** Lunch***

Decided not to be a loner and sit at a table, I walked outside and into the forest. Finding a tall tree, I started my lunch... which only contained an apple. I groaned slapping myself for not remembering to bring my lunch. After eating the apple quickly, I checked my phone and realized there was 45 minutes left. With nothing to do, I did what I always did best, sing.

I want you to know that it's our time  
You and me bleed the same light  
I want you to know that I'm all yours  
You and me run the same course

I'm slippin down a chain reaction  
And here I go here I go here I go go  
And once again I'm yours in fractions  
It takes me down pulls me down pulls me down low

Honey - I close my mouth and turn around to see the mystery man singing along. I slip and landing on my right shoulder I fall down with a snap. Whimpering, I try to stand up but I can't. Moving around, I realize that I had probably just broke my shoulder.

"Let me"

I realized that the man had just saw my fall and without wanting his help I finally stumble up and taking a step, I fall again but this time to be caught by the man. Finally realizing that I couldn't move, I let him pick me up to take me...

Wait what? Where the hell was he taking me too?

"Umm... do you know where your taking me?"

In a deep voice, I blushed when he said "Were going to the hospital"

**Not really that long.. XD. I can't think right now. If someone has a great idea on what would happen at the hospital, by all means I will probably use it and give you credit. I have a horse back riding show this weekend so I'm pretty busy currently.**


End file.
